


Unexplained Happenings (rewrite)

by greencateyes_99



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Don't mess with the medic, Kidnapping, M/M, Megatron wants his little Orion back, Memory Loss, Multi, Other, The twins being twins, distruction of Cities, harm towards younglings, now, reasons why you don't anger a Praxian mama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: Prowl has been feeling strange since Meister dumped him. His mentor tries to help but when he was kidnapped and finds himself in Vos of all places. things turn weird as he becomes the focus of not one not two but three seekers. Prowl has no idea how he'll manage this.Oh, and he seems to have a habit of picking up strays.
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax, Nemesis Prime/ Mesiter, Prowl & Bluestreak, Prowl & Smokescreen, Prowl/Skywarp (Transformers), Prowl/Starscream (Transformers), Prowl/Starscream/ Thundercracker/Skywarp, Prowl/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, after fighting to write my other stories and hitting a brick wall. I went on to rewriting my older stories. I am reworking this one from the ground up. but if you are interested in the original you can go see it on ff.com under the same name.

Prowl stared at the datapad; he been starting at the same datapad for the last three hours. With an aggravated sigh he tosses the datapad on his desk. He couldn’t say with was distracting him though part of it he could blame on his spark. Something had it spinning faster than normal lately. He had tried to ignore it but that was becoming impossible now that the spinning was followed with pain from the tip of his chevron to the tip of his peds. And it was because of the pain that he finally went to see a medic.

Unfortunately, the medic had no answers and had suggested that he take a leave of absence from the Enforcers. Prow had argued and it had come down to a compromise of light desk duty. His mentor, Smokescreen, would take over most of his duties. The older mech was keeping a close optic on him close to near hovering. Prowl refrained from snapping when Smokescreen hovering was becoming too much.

He knew that the older mech was worried about him. His fear stemmed from already losing other mentees earlier in his career. Prowl has been his only mentee in the last twenty vorns or so. Prowl didn’t understand why the mech still hung around him, Smokescreen outranked him and should have been with the other commanders. Prowl was only still seen as an unranked Junior Tactician.

“I know what is wrong!” Smokescreen suddenly said startling Prowl from his blank staring. “This is about that mech isn’t it?”

Prowl scowls, “Meister has nothing to do with this. He made his decision.”

“He hurt you. He dragged you along saying pretty words, then disappears to Iacon to hook up with the Prime.” Smokescreen spats a Praxian cruse at the silver mech.

A spark of hurt zaps his spark. It was one of few moments of his life that Prowl wished he could forget. Meister had been his first crush though he would deny it. He had met the mech after pulling him over for speeding. Expecting the same excuses from what he assumes was a lost tourist Prowl was not prepared for the first words to be spoken between them to make his crash.

“Hey good looking. Want to see if I can really get ya sirens wailing?” he said with a wink.

At the time, Smokescreen had found it funny. He had teased Prowl mercilessly when the silver mech kept showing up at the station. His love life had become office fodder soon after. They had dated for close to a vorn before Meister suddenly left. Prowl had woken to an empty berth with a note tied to his wrist. After that Smokescreen’s opinion had changed towards the mech.

“He made his choice,” Prowl mutters.

“A pit poor choice. You are better than Prime and he doesn’t know what he is missing.”

“your bias.”

“Hardly.” Smokescreen sighs, “Are the pains worst this orn or less?”

“I have a helm ache. It has been getting harder to concentrate,” Prowl thunks his helm on his desk.

“Why don’t you take a short nap.” Smokescreen dimmed the lights, “See how ya feel after some quiet.”

Prowl hums, a nap did sound nice right now and with his helm aching it was all too easy to fell into light recharge. The only light in his shared office was the small light coming off the small crystals. So, when their small light was slowly being overtaken by another green light. Those watching outside became curious but knew not to enter without being invited. However, when the lights and computers started acting up and flickering did Smokescreen went to check on the younger mech.

He jerks back and covers his optics when green light flooded the station. “Prowl!”

He could barely make out Prowls form in the green light. But he could hear him, “Smoky…I don’t…feel…well…”

To Smokescreen, Prowl’s slow sounding answer and the drowsy tone had him rushing into the light. But he was too late, the light flashed bright three times before suddenly with an audible snap disappeared. When Smokescreen could see clearly, he wailed, when the light vanished it took his mentee with it. Before he could even rev his engine to chase after Prowl, two hands landed hard on his shoulders.

“Calm down,” the Chief of Station 165A says. He looks over the gathering Enforcers, “Get the medic to start Prowls medical tag. Track it, if that doesn’t work get the turbo hounds and track him that way. I want a roll call for all departments every hour on the hour. No more mechs go disappearing today.”

Smokescreen’s engine growls when he wasn’t let go. His Chief dragged him back to his office and sat him down. “You're too close for this.”

“Sir!”

“Enough, I get that Prowl is important and that you have become very fond of him. But I can’t have a compromised Enforcer tearing up the streets looking for a mech. We can’t have the citizens find out that one of ours got abducted right out from under us.”

Smokescreen let his wings fall low on his back. He didn’t like it, but his superior had a point. “What do you want me to do then?”

“Start by giving relevant information.” His Chief says, “was there anything going on that was out of place for him, was he hanging out with new people, or-

“Prowl hardly hangs out with me, as for out of place…he has been complaining about his frame hurting lately. And he was in a relationship until a cycle ago when the mech bonded with another mech.”

“Would this mech want to harm Prowl? Did the relationship end on a bad note?”

“Prowl…it was his first crushed and what that mech did devastate him. It took every trick in the book for me to prey it out of him.” Smokescreen sighs, “then the spark fluctuations started. I knew he had seen some medics about it but,” he shrugs, “it was only today that he started having pains”

The Chief hums, “I’ll get forensics up here and start looking at your offices.”

“I only left him for a minute,” Smokescreen holds his hands out helplessly.

The Chief stands and places a hand on one shoulder, “We will find him. and the ones who took him will find out what happens when you mess with the Enforcers.”

Prowl woke to foul-smelling silence. Everything felt like he was wrapped in soundproof mesh. His processor was slow to respond, and his audios had an echoey thing to them. He had to bully his optics and other systems to come online. He pushes himself up against the wall and was hit with a wave of dizziness. Once the world stopped spinning Prowl was able to see just where he was. He was sitting in a dark foul-smelling ally. He tried his comm line and sent out his tracking beacon. His beacon worked but when he tried the comms he yelps in pain as sparks flew from the side of his head.

With his comms down he hoped that his beacon can be picked up. But when over two hours pass and no sign of help Prowl forced past the tank churning dizzy spell to stand. He needed to get out of the ally so he could find out just where he ended up. The first thing that he found, was that he wasn’t in Praxis anymore.

The sky roads only found in one city was a huge clue. Another was that the ally way ended in a major drop off. If he hadn’t had stopped, he would have made a black and white splat on the limit ground. But the biggest clue that he wasn’t in Praxis or anywhere close were the thousands of spiraling towers dotting the area.

Prowl stumbles back into the ally as he felt the tightness in his helm. One of the signs of an impending crash. The shade of the ally way helped keep the heat from skyrocketing, but Prowl collapsed as he fought off the crash. His frame rattle as his vents released hot air as all the coolant rushed to his helm. Prowl curled into a ball and releases a shuttering sigh. The crash was stopped, and the coolant was slowly dripping back into his limbs. He was left with a helm ache, but it was nothing that he couldn’t ignore.

“Vos,” Prowl huffs. “Of all the places to online in.” it would explain why his distress beacon hadn’t be found. The Air Marshals of Vos where on a different frequency then Praxis and had a bad reputation of ignoring hails by non-flight frames. “How do I get down?”

Prowl knew that Vos was not grounder friendly. But there should be something he could use to get to the few grounder paths. He followed the ally way all the way back and was surprised to find that it stretched further then he thought. It circled around to a clear tube. Prowl examined the tube wonder just what it was used for when something or someone shot past him inside it. Black and white doors twitched as he stared at the black mass quickly getting smaller.

He looks up and sees where he could enter the tube. He just needed to get up there. Using his tac net, Prowl calculated a path up to the tube landing. He gets his hands in the right holds and was about to heave himself up when…

“Boss I found him!” a black shadow fell over him.

Prowl yelped letting go before quickly catching himself. He throws his frame back into the ally twisting, so he landed on his skid plate. There were two seekers in front of him and the sound of thrusters behind him. From the sound of it, another two landed blocking his path.

“There are lingering transwarp particles still clinging to him. This is the one the machine picked up.” Prowl felt and heard the buzz of a scanner. “Though to be sure, I need to scan his spark.”

“Right.” The large gray and green flyer says, “Mechs grab him.”

Prowl didn’t like where this was going. He revs his engine in warning when three of the mech tried to corner. Two of the three hesitated and Prowl took the chance of barreling through. The leader of the group, however, was quicker and tackled him.

“Stop struggling mech. Just open your pretty little chest plates and let the medic scan ya spark.”

Prowl growls, “You are harassing an officer of the Law-

The leader laughs, “That won’t bother us once we deal with ya. A little memory swipe and you’ll be lucky to remember your own name.”

Prowl freezes then he struggles more. The red medic couldn’t plug in and threw his hands up in frustration. It was an only lucky kick to one of the flyers and a well-placed bite to the one holding him that freed Prowl. He didn’t hesitate, he ran and jumped off into the sky and free fell. He had an instant thought that this wasn’t the best idea and that he would end up dead.

Behind him he heard thrusters, thinking that it was his harassers Prowl forced his frame to twist and pulled out his blaster. The flyers scattered and Prowl couldn’t get a lock on them. He tried not to focus on one flyer, but they expertly made him lose focus and one slam into his side. He loses his gun as he spins out of control. Another flyer hits him in the back and grabbing one of his doors twisting it harshly.

They crash-landed into something, but with the flyer pinning him Prowl couldn’t tell. His struggles stop when a pair of stasis cuffs were slapped on his wrist.

“Now turn him over and force his chest plates open,” snarled the leader.

Frozen there was nothing Prowl could do as he was roughly yanked up and shoved on tender door wings. He could only blink away the warnings that popped up as his chest plates were pulled painfully back. One of the hinges creaking and groaning that Prowl was sure it would snap. Spark light spilled out as his spark was exposed to the elements.

The red medic flyer whipped out another scanner and brought it close to Prowl's whirling spark. That was spinning from all the stress he had been through. Prowl struggled mentally, searching for any frequency he could use to send out. when he couldn’t take it any longer, he just sent out an all frequency burst. It would drain him but this way any Enforcer or Air Marshal would home in on his location.

He was slapped for his efforts, “Little welp.” The Leader snarls. He grips Prowl’s red chevron hard enough to bend the thin metal. “Think that will help you.”

“Rush, don’t shake him. the Scans almost complete.”

Rush snorts. “Hurry it up then. That burst will have every Enforcer landing on our helms.”

“These things take time,” the medic tried to explain.

“Why do we need confirmation; the warp gate picked him up. So, it is him why not just terminate him now?”

“Fool, we need confirmation, so we get paid. Don’t want to kill the wrong mech and have the Royal Trines fourth sti-

“Shut up!” Rush snarls at the two younger flyers. “You are here to do a job so be quiet and do it!”

The two flyers shrunk in on themselves and did what they were told. Prowl growled his engine when the medic touched the outer crystal of his spark chamber. Rush slaps him again and Prowl could taste energon.

The scanner finally beeped, “Well?” Rush asks.

“It’s a match. The resonance is a perfect match to the Royal Trine.”

“Alright mechs.” Prowls world tipped as he was flipped back on his stomach. The barrel of a pistol was pressed to the back of his helm. “Stripped his symbols and get the acid ready.”

Panic starts to rush through his lines as he felt the heat coming off the barrel of the pistol. Prowl kept pinging for help. “Its nothing personal mech,” the safety clicks, “just business.”

Prowl closes his optics then snaps them back open when the sound of flight engines roared overhead. He feels Rush being knocked off him, the momentum rolling him over. He blinks away the brightness when his frame stops rolling. He was aching worst then he had been before all this started. He let out a static-filled yelp when someone pulled him back. Scraping his door wings sending little pinpricks through his sensor net.

“Sorry mech, just hold on we’ll get these things off ya.”

Prowl would have wept in joy. His beacon had been answered. His frame slumps once the constant charge from the stasis cuffs was cut off. He tried to sit up just to take the pressure on his doors was halted by the large hand.

“None of that,” Prowl looked up at the large medical officer. “I’m getting weird readings off ya.”

Prowl huffs but lays back down after resettling his wings and armor. “I ache all over.”

The medic snorts, “not surprising. You're all scratched up, the right side shows impact damage. One of your sensor wings have been wrenched the wrong way, metals warp a little.”

“What about my spark; they exposed it, scanning it.” Prowl did not like the look on the medic’s face.

The cursing was impressive, Prowl had long suspected that medics came online with a large cursing vocabulary. “Load em up. I’m treating this as if there had been spark damage. What’s your name mech?”

Prowl grunted as he was helped up, “Prowl, Praxis Enforcer station 165A. My only emergency contact is my mentor Second Lieutenant Smokescreen.”

“What a Praxian Enforcer doing all the way out here?” he here someone muttered.

“You should ask them. They said something about a warp device.” Prowl groans his helm and his chest felt like lead.

“That’s enough,” the medic orders. “Do your investigating some other time. I need him at the Center yesterday.

Prowl numbly watched as he was loaded up and strapped in before the doors of the transport close with a clang. A memory foam pad was placed under his back right between his door hinges. It took some of the pressure off, but all Prowl wanted now was to close his optics.

The medic noticed, “Do I have your permission to open your chest plates should you be unconscious?” Prowl nods and the medic snorts, “need a verbal answer officer.”

“Yes, you have my consent.” He scrunches up his face, “I feel heavy.”

“That would be the sedative, I’ve learned that Enforcers are less jumpy if they are calm.” The medic calibrates his scanner. “You can recharge, I won’t be opening anything until we are in a spark friendly environment.”

“I…what did they mean about…resonance?” Prowl yawns, “hate sedatives,” he mumbles.

The seeker laughs, though it is strained. Once he was sure the Praxian mech was out, did he contact his supervisor. “Sir, I think we have a problem.”

\--------------------------------------

Smokescreen was out the door before the Chief could stop him. He raced with his sirens on all the way to the transport station. He only answered his comm when he was on the next flight out to Vos.

“I’m not coming back,” was the first thing he said.

“I know. And if you had waited you would have known that.” Smokescreen heard his boss sigh, “bring him home without incident.”

“Yes, sir.”

\----------------------------------

As Smokescreen’s transport takes off and Prowl was settled in his room at the Medical Center. A lone Seeker flies out of the Central Air Marshal Command towards the tallest Spire in Vos. Inside a red and white seeker was pacing, a larger blue seeker was reading a datapad, and a smaller black and purple was lounging in a plush hanging chair. Specialty design for winged frames.

The messenger waited until one of the mechs noticed him and waved him in. He hands over the datapad containing all the information from medical reports to witness statements. Including recorded statements from the mysterious Enforcer. Most were mumble ramblings brought on by the sedatives.

“Is this everything?” the red seeker asks his wings arched up.

“Yes, your Excellency. Praxis is quick to send someone to retrieve him.” the messenger says, “They are still questioning the suspects.”

“And the device?”

“Has been located and is being examined. So far it seems that they were successful in its purpose. They found particles matching those found on the Praxian.”

“I see,” the red seeker growls.

“And the mech himself?” the blue seeker asks.

“Currently unconscious, Hazer reported that there was damage to the chest plates. From being forcibly open and exposing his spark. No damage to the spark or its crystal. Though the words uttered by the Praxian is cause for concern.”

“Oh,” the younger seeker asks twirling his chair around in circles.

The messenger readies himself for the backlash they would surely hit him. “From what Hazer report and what the interrogators found…there is a resonance between the Praxian Enforcer and the Royal Trine.” He takes one long step backward as a very thunderous look crosses his leaders' face.

The black and purple seekers bring his chair to a stop and the larger blue seeker looks up from his datapad. His leader’s wings were as high as they could go that the messenger though he heard the hinges creaking.

They all winched when the datapad in his hands broke with a loud snap. “WHAT,” he growls. He throws the pieces of the datapad.

The messenger gulps, “um they-

“I heard you!” the seeker yells.

“Starscream,” the blue seeker warns.

“Don’t Starscream me Thundercracker. How many…How many times must we deal with these plots.” He whirls around and starts pacing.

Thundercracker sighs, “Are we sure that this Enforcer isn’t apart of this?”

“From the sources in Praxus, no, he was last seen in his station office before a bright green light sucks him up,” the messenger says. “Its why his mentor is on his way now.”

“You said it was a green light; anything else about it?” the younger seeker finally asks.

“The Enforcer hasn’t said but from what we gather there was a sound-

“A Sound?”

“Yes, sir, then a crack like-

“Two metal planks snapping in half,” the purple seeker grins.

“…yes sir.”

“ Sounds like a transwarp device.”

“You should know Skywarp,” Starscream huffs. “Just as you should know that such a device needs a lot of power.” He snaps his attention back to the messenger, “Have them look for areas with a recently high-power demand. Trace the payments for that power.”

“And the Praxian?” Thundercracker asks.

Starscream flicked one red wing, “Send him back to his city.” He walks away to the nearest window and jumps out.

“So what’s the report say?” Skywarp peered over one blue shoulder.

“That the Prime has been meddling again-

“That ain’t new.”

“—and that some supporters of his kidnapped a mech who’s spark resonate with ours. Or so the report says.”

Skywarp blinks up at his trine mate, “Really; we have a fourth?” he peers down at the blue crystal screen, “I thought finding a fourth was rare and that we already said that we didn’t have one. Why would someone be looking?”

Thundercracker shrugs, “who knows. Just remember that Star is still sore from what happens with Skyfire.”

Skywarp shrinks in on himself, “it’s not like anyone could have predicted he would be a target.”

“I know, but Star still feels responsible.”

The darker color seeker sighs, he flops back in his swinging chair. The messenger was long gone along with their Trine brother. Thundercracker had gone back to reading and Skywarp sat swinging. They would have gone flying with Starscream, but after an attack on their tower, Skywarp was still healing and couldn’t stay in the air for long periods of time.

“sooo want to go see this mech?” the black and purple seeker asks. Peering around the edge of his chair.

Thundercracker sighs and shuts off his datapad. He knew a lost cause and that his brother would leave without him. “Very well. But we are not-

“Alright!” Skywarp leaps up and races to the window.

“—going to talk with the mech…Skywarp are you listening?”

“Hurry up TC!”

The blue flyer sighs, “whatever. Wasting my time talking-

“What?”

“Nothing,” he pushes the younger seeker out the window.

Skywarp laughs as he free falls before transforming and zipping off towards the Medical Center. Thundercracker sends a brief message to Starscream before following at a more sedated pace.

Prowl felt his face scrunch up when something tickles his nose. He lazily bats at it before mumbling incoherently. There was a soft chuckle before the tickling feeling was back, Prowl growls and swats at the thing.

“Who knew you were so cute,” someone laughs.

Prowl snaps his optics open and sits straight up. His doors were fanned out as he turns to snap at the mech. But the sharp word died on his glossia, there was only him in the room. He knew he had heard someone and had felt something on his face.

“Looks who’s up!” Prowl snaps his optics to the door of his room. Smokescreen stood in the doorway giving him an easy smile, “Welcome back to the land of the online.”

Prowl narrowed his optics, “Were you dragging something over my face?”

Smokescreen blinks, “No. In fact, I was down at the cafeteria getting some caf.” He drags a chair over, “you can ask to see the cameras if you want.”

“…no, I believe you,” Prowl sighs, “I am confused.”

“Oh,” garnet and blue wings perk up. “About what?”

“Why…” he waves around him. “This happened to me. Cleary those mechs were delusional.”

Smokescreen didn’t have an answer having little to no information to go on. “What happens exactly; our counterparts in the Air Marshals have been tightlipped about it.”

Prowl huffs and slumps back, an out of character move for him. “Smokescreen, I hurt. I am tired, I want out of this room, and…”

“And?”

“…and my spark isn’t doing that thing anymore.” Prowl blinks in realization. “I don’t feel dizzy anymore.”

“Well, that’s good. Maybe whatever they use to kidnap you set ya to rights.” Smokescreen smirks, “for the most part.”

“Funny,” Prowl says drily. “All jokes aside I trust that since you’re here it means I can go home?”

“Yep, after they are done questioning you. Chief put you on a few days' leave and instructions to see the medic. That’s not a suggestion Prowl, that’s an order.” Smokescreen scowls down at the younger mech, “The medic will be the one to determine if you come off Leave.”

Prowl wilts and grumbles. Smokescreen doesn’t catch all of it, but he laughs. Sometimes he forgot how young Prowl was. When his youth shows it’s always a surprise. He rubs behind Prowls chevron, which gets him a tiny squeak followed by a low purr.

Prowl relaxed, “I’m tired.”

“Then go back to sleep youngling,” Smokescreen laughs. Prowl didn’t need further encouragement and power down. Smokescreen sighs, he wasn’t being entirely truthful about not knowing things. He knew some but mostly it was to get his apprentice and get out of Vos.

Outside in the hall, Thundercracker had one arm wrapped around Skywarp’s waist and another over his mouth. They were making quite a sight though one glare from the larger seeker had the nurses and Aids scurrying away.

He jerks the hand over Skywarp’s mouth away and gives his smirking trine brother a murderous glare. Skywarp stuck out his glossia again. “You taste great!”

“Glitch!” Thundercracker shoves the smaller seeker away. “Warp, don’t,” he warns when seeking the smaller seeker sneak back to the door of the room.

“But TC,” the purple and black seeker whines.

“No, you heard Starscream. Leave the mech alone and let's go back.”

“But-but you heard him!”

“I heard a lot but-

“But I can feel it in my spark; don’t say you don’t I know you feel it.”

Thundercracker grabs his brother, “what I feel is irrelevant.” He sighs, “don’t cause a scene Warp. Do you want to bring attention to him?”

Skywarp slumps, his wings drooping so low as to touch the ground. “no,” he whispers.

The blue seeker starts to lead him out of the Center, “then leave him.”

Skywarp gives the room one longing look before he lets Thundercracker take him away. Inside the two Praxian’s were unaware of the two seekers. Their attention was on the Medic who was in the process of discharging the younger Praxian and releasing him into his mentor’s care.

Prowl couldn’t get out of room any faster. Smokescreen chuckles and takes him back to the hotel he was staying at. They would return to Praxis the next day, Smokescreen snagging the last two tickets for an early morning flight.

“Who is paying for this hotel?” Prowl asks when they enter a very posh and glitzy hotel.

“Welllll,” Smokescreen rolled his optics away from Prowls scowling face.

Prowl use to his mentor’s actions just sighs. “Is the berth at least comfy?”

“Like recharging on a fluffy cloud.”

Prowl nods and quickly follows the elder mech to their room and takes over the large berth. “You can have the other one.” He gives a wing flick and is back in recharge before Smokescreen could get a word out.

The red and blue Praxian snorts, “such a sparkling.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl meets his new partner who is more then he seems.

Prowl wondered the district near his home. He was bored out of his mind and grumpy about it. His Commander and Smokescreen would not like him to come back early. They were backed up by a new medic that had joined their station an orn after Prowl landed back in Praxis. Ratchet had been very insistent of giving Prowl a thorough check-up. Prowl had argued against the medic which ended up spilling out into the rest of the station. He lost the argument and ended up with a dent in his helm from the medic.

Smokescreen would visit at least once to make sure that he was actually resting. This orn however, his mentor hadn’t shown up and Prowl couldn’t take sitting inside anymore. He left a note and went out to the Gardens, it was one few places Prowl could find peace. This orn however, the Gardens were crowded, several school district transports lined the parking lot. Seeing that he could not enjoy the Gardens Prowl turn to leave.

“Officer Prowl!” only for a joyful young voice called out to him.

Prowl stumbles when a small bullet collided with his legs with an audible clang. He only looked down after regaining his balance. “Bluestreak?”

The small mechling grins up at him, “I missed you!” he nuzzles his face in Prowl’s legs. “You don’t visit anymore and then I heard something awful.”

Prowl relaxed and smiles down at the youngling, “and what did you hear that has you distress?”

“that you left Praxis,” the gray youngling mumbles into Prowls leg plating. His little door wings drooping.

“And yet I came back,” Prowl rubs behind the mechlings tiny chevron.

“I-please don’t leave!” Bluestreak cried.

“I will not leave Bluestreak. It was not my intention to ever leave without telling you.” Prowl looked over to see a red femme watching them her wings tilted up. “Did you leave your class without telling your teacher?”

“hmmm, I saw you and I was just so happy!” Bluestreak wee wings bounced and flapped. He turns and waves at the femme watching them, “We’re on a field trip today. I been really good in class and pass my last five exams.”

“I see, well shouldn’t we tell your teacher that you are alright?” Prowl sounded amused.

“Okay,” the youngling whispers. Though he would not let Prowls leg go, “you’re coming right?”

Prowl blinked down at the youngling, “You wish for me to join you?”

“Yeah!” Bluestreak nods, “We’re supposed to have partners, but I don’t have one,” he would not look at Prowl but at the happy younglings waiting to enter the Gardens. “I was going to be partner with the teacher, But I much rather have you as my partner!”

“Blue-

“Ah excuse me, sir, is my pupil bothering you?” the red femme stood before him. Hands clasp together her wings pressed into her back ready to bolt with Bluestreak should Prowl harm the youngling.

“No Wireray, this is Prowl. He is an En-Enforcer and he found me when I was really little. He’s was gone but he came back and he’s going to my partner today.” Bluestreak explains proudly. His hand still clasped in Prowl's larger one.

Wireray smiled, “I see.”

Prowl could see that the femme was still unsure about him, “If you wish here is my Enforcer numbers and you can check them with any Enforcer stations.”

The femme nods and relaxes once his identity was confirmed. “We are shorthanded for this trip. It would be a great help if we had an extra chaperone.”

Bluestreak griped the bigger mechs hand tightly, “but-but I wanted him to be my partner,” he whines.

“Now Bluestreak, I am sure Officer Prowl-

“I don’t mind being Bluestreak partner,” Prowl gave the teacher a small smile. “I can also watch for the other younglings as we tour the Gardens.”

The femme’s wings bobbed, “that would be most helpful. Most of our students are old enough to wander alone in small groups.”

Prowl nods and lets the small gray and red sparkling dragged him into the Gardens. Bluestreak’s happiness was infectious and soon Prowl forgot his annoyance of not returning to work. The youngling chattering away was so different from the deathly silent one he had found. It was before Smokescreen took him on, he had been a normal patrol cop. He was still new to the force, his partner for the orn had disappeared down an ally. Prowl did not need to look to know his observer was taking an unauthorized break with an unknow femme. Back then Prowl had little in the way of patients and had left the mech to finish his beat.

It was when he passed another ally on his way back to his partner that he heard it. A small, easily looked over, sound. Prowl angled his doors and waited, thinking that he misheard Prowl huffed and turned to leave.

When the sound of something crashing followed by a weak cry. Prowl marched into the ally found the source of the crash. It was a tin trash bucket that had fallen over. As he picked it up, he was expecting many things, not one of them was a small sickly looking sparkling. The tiny things wings had not even started to grow.

Prowl picked up the little thing and held him at arm’s length. He looked around for the sparklings creators, there was no one around but him and the turbo-rats. Sighing he takes the wee tyke out of the ally hoping that his partner was done, and he could pass the whimpering little thing off to him. A do not disturb ping came back and Prowl found himself stuck. He did not know what to do with the little thing he avoided sparklings and younglings.

Looking the little thing over Prowl noted the small dents, the malnourished protoform, and the dull color plating. Seeing this Prowl did the only thing that popped into his processor. Back at the station, the on-shift was treated to the sight of Prowl marching into the station with a sparkling tucked under his bumper. The sound that came out of the medbay had everyone curious.

“what do you mean you though to bring him here first!”

“You are a medic; he needs a medic.”

“There are civilian medical centers for this Prowl!”

“You were closer.”

“That’s not the point!”

“You are a medic; he needs to be check over. He is also malnourished and is very weak. It would have taken too long in a normal Center. You are not that busy.”

It had gotten quiet in the station as everyone from the Enforcers to the criminals waited on bated breath. Their Medic was known for two things, his temper, and his silence. If it was his temper, they would not be worried but when he got quiet. So, they were surprised that Prowl exited the medbay without any dents, the mech walked with his head and wings held high.

When he stopped in front of the Officer of the Orn what he said next had many falling out of their chairs. “I do not understand why he was upset. He is not as busy as the Medical Centers.”

How? Many had asked themselves; how can this mech be so oblivious. Even more so when they watched as the for the next for orns Prowl would be seen holding the little tyke. Even feeding him, cradling him as he worked. Soon the sparkling was taken by protective services and Prowl was transferred to another station.

He had not seen the sparkling until he had seen a young mechling alone during a busy festival. It was his last patrol before being taking into Tactical and being mentor by Smokescreen. He had only gotten a few steps in front of the youngling when he saw the young mech tried to pickpocket a well-off mech. He gently grabs the small wrist before the little mech could get anything and before the mech turned.

Prowl picked up the youngling and carried him away before the mech, thankfully a non-praxian mech knew that they were there. Prowl carried the struggling youngling over to a near-by park before releasing him.

“I didn’t mean too!”

“Thief is against the law,” were the first words out his mouth. Before seeing how distressed the youngling was, “Why were you trying to steal from that mech?”

The youngling fidgets and mumbled something that Prowl did not hear. “What was that?”

“I…they…”

Prowl frowned, “is someone forcing you to steal?”

The youngling would not look at him his little wings pressed tight against his back. “If I don’t bring anything; I don’t eat.”

When he turned Prowl saw old scars lacing the protoform peeking through the gaps of ill-fitting plating. “What is your name?”

“Bluestreak,” the youngling whispers seemingly resigned to his fate. His helm bowed and wee wings shivering.

“Bluestreak, I am officer Prowl. Would you like some fuel?”

Bluestreak snapped his helm up, “what?”

“Fuel, there is a vendor nearby that sells ruby gel treats. Or if you prefer there are other vendors, one-

“But why?” Bluestreak sounded so confused. “Why are you not arresting me and locking me up?”

Prowl tilted back his wings and inclined his helm, “why should I?”

“But I…”

“Would you want to go to jail?” Prowl asks curiously.

“…no.”

Prowl nods, “then I won’t take you. Now, are you hungry?”

“yes,” Bluestreak says warily as his tank rumbled.

“Then come,” he places his hand in-between tiny door wings. “Then I will take you to see a medic.”

“What!” the youngling shirked. He tried to turn and run but was caught by Prowls larger hands and fast reflexes. While hanging in the air he kicked his feet and shouted, “I knew it I knew it you are taking me and locking me away!”

Prowl stood frozen as the youngling’s shouts drew every optic towards them. His wings twitched from all the scrutinizing optics. Bringing the youngling to his chest Prowl flashed his Enforcer ID and sat with the struggling youngling on the nearest bench.

“Calm,” he says in a calm voice. He strokes between flapping wings and behind the little nubby chevron. “Calm.”

It took a while, but slowly the youngling starts to calm down though his small engine hiccupped. “Now, I will not take you to jail. You are far too young for that. You do need a medic to look over you. Your armor is too big and too small in certain areas.” Prowl angle his wings, “how old are you?”

Bluestreak puckered his lips and turn his helm, “not telling.”

Prowl huffs, “very well.” He did not press the issue, “the medic can determine that later.”

“Still going to toss him away. That is what everyone else did,” the little one pouted angrily, “even my creators did.”

“I will not though I will have to report you to Youngling Services. And you will have to start going to school.”

Bluestreak tensed, “they said I wasn’t smart enough for school.”

Prowl’s engine gave an angry rev, “then they lied.”

Bluestreak turned his helm to look at Prowl. His optics full of hope, “so if I go with you. I would get to go to school?”

Prowl nods and the gray youngling brighten, after fueling the little one chatter all the way to the station and through the check with the on-site medic. Who again was sending Prowl glares from skipping the medical centers to bring another civilian to him. It was later he was told that the youngling he brought in was the same sparkling he had found earlier in his career.

Since then the youngling would always greet him with a tackle hug and a smile. Prowl had kept tabs on Bluestreak keeping his promise of not abandoning him.

“…and Brightorb said that if I pass the last exam, I could be ready from my next upgrades. And I already know what profession I want to study for, and I been saving for my education.” His voice got lower and his wings droop, “though I don’t have enough, I can get a temp job and there are scholarships.”

Prowl nods and smiles down at the youngling. “I am proud of you Bluestreak.” His praise had the youngling puffing out his small chest.

They spent the rest of the orn slowly traveling the Gardens. Stopping only when watching over the other small groups of younglings. Bluestreak stopped his ramblings only when asking about certain crystals. At the end of the orn Prowl had to gently nudge the pouting youngling back to his teacher. He watched the Youth Center transport slowly turn into the highway before it disappeared over the hill. Stepping into the transforming lane Prowl drove back to his apartment his mood lighter than it had been that morning.

Once he was inside Prowls optics zoomed in on a certain data file. It was something he had had for a while. An application for adoption, it was half-filled Prowl had not finished and hesitated to do so. While he wanted to adopt Bluestreak he did not meet the qualifications yet. And after today he feared that his window to adopt was closing.

With a sigh, Prowl placed the file back onto its place then headed towards the small balcony. While his apartment was small and cheap it had a great view of the city and the tops of the Gardens. Prowl would spend hours sitting after getting off work and staring at the sight. His city gazing was interrupted by a message from Smokescreen popping up.

“you have been cleared to return to duty. See next orn 😉.”

Prowl shook his helm he was happy to return to work, but he did not understand why his mentor used emojis. He found them annoying. He scrolled through the rest of the message, which was mostly gossip until he reached the very end.

“…oh, before I forget, we’ll be getting a transfer in. Some mech that gets bounced from one precinct to the next. Works with the higher-ups from what I hear. He’ll be partnered with us which means you get to walk the streets again.”

Prowl tilted his helm, that was weird. He had never heard of an Enforcer transferring from inside the city. Outside yes, but inside, he did not know how the other cities did it but Praxus rarely had inside transfers. And those were mostly department transfers or problematic mechs. If this mech worked for the higher-ups, then it was too coincidental that he would show up so soon after Prowls return. Most likely the news of his abduction had reached certain bots and this mech was sent to keep an optic on Prowl.

Rubbing his optics, Prowl decided that he was too tired to try thinking on the possibilities on this. He sent back a short message to Smokescreen, warmed up a cube of his favorite energon mix, and sat down in from of his big window to finish reading his newest romance comedy novel. A guilty pleasure that he would deny to the last beat of his spark if anyone ever found out.

Barricade rumbled into the lasted in a long line of transfers. He had never been to this station, recently, and never over a junior tactician. He was usually sent after bigger higher placed mechs. He knew who pulled the strings to get him placed in the station the time forgot. And it was only because of that debt to those certain mechs that he even agreed to come. Small fries like this mech did not pay well, though he was curious. What was so special about this little number cruncher?

Out of all the stations he been at this one was…was a backwater dump in the middle of a crystal garden. Crack ceilings and holes in walls, he was sure that some of those were made by scraplets. Old style jail cells made from solid metal bars and not the blue lasers that many other new precincts had. It was smaller than other stations too, boasting a tiny med bay and officers. Except for the Chief, Barricade towered over everyone.

“Ah Barricade,” the mech greeted him. “Please step into my office. There is much to discuss.”

The bulkier dark color mech sighs, no doubt this was the usual slag that he hears from other Commanders. He had to squeeze his frame through the door, obvious this station was not meant for bigger mechs.

“I am sure you can guess why you’re here?” the Commander says before Barricade could get all the way in.

“Maybe,” the mech grunts.

“Your new…partner is a junior tactician designation Prowl. He was just involved in a mech napping incident a few orns ago.” The Chief leans back into his rickety chair. Barricade wonder how the chair had not buckled under the mechs weight. “Now normally, upper Management doesn’t really care what happens to us lowly Enforcers. But for some reason, they are interested in my mech. Hence why you got sent here.”

“Oh.”

The Chief scowls, “don’t play me mech. I am aware of your talents and why you get shipped from one station to the next. Some noble has long fingers and I do not want my station turned into some political battleground. It would be in your best interest to be upfront with me.” He stands his full height towering over the darker Enforcer, “why are you here; the real reason.”

Well, Barricade thought, he never had anyone come out and call it. Most just wanted him done and gone as soon as possible. “Well, I guess they didn’t want the feud between Vos and Iacon to come knocking.” Barricade snorts, “If certain rumors are to be believed then most likely they’ll toss your little tactician on his aft.”

“And why is Iacon so interested?”

“The Prime might try a power play. If it turns out Prowl is the Fourth to the ruling Winglord then He’ll snatch him up and properly hold him as a political hostage.”

“And our wonderful Leaders rather sacrifice a young mech then defend him,” the Chief snorts. “So, whose long digits should I look out for?”

Barricade grins, “can’t say mech. But I’ll say that they’ll keep their distance. I got free rein for this investigation.”

“So long as my mech comes out functional and your presence doesn’t interfere with any investigations. Then I won’t feel the need to be a pain in the aft.”

“I can go along with that,” Barricade grunted.

“Right, you’ll report to Smokescreen, Prowls mentor. I would be careful; Smokescreen is protective of that mechling. I won’t be held responsible should he believe you are threatening his only surviving mentee.”

“I read ya.” Barricade mentally snarls at the lack of information he was handed. “I read that Prowl was on leave?”

Now the Chief snorts, “he’s supposed to be. I would not be surprised if he shows up tomorrow. Mech likes to work and hates a lot of downtimes.”

“I see.” 

The mech laughs, “Trust me. Prowls working habits are being managed by Smokescreen and one little mechling name Bluestreak. You might meet him later just don’t pull him in your investigation.” The mech snickers, “I imagen that our new medic will also have a word about his working habits.”

Barricade shrugs one shoulder. He was ready to get out of the office the close quarters were making his wings twitch. “If that’s all?”

The chief waves him out, “that’s it. Just go by the med bay and have the medic give ya a once over.”

Barricade squeezed out of the tiny office and was not about to go to the med bay. “So, your one of my new idiots.” The black and silver mech whirls around to see a red and white mech with a wrench tapping his hip. “were you just trying to sneak out without an examination?”

“Uh…no.”

The medic smile wasn’t all that friendly, “good. You can step right this way.”

The next morning, Prowl peeked through doors and around corners. His co-workers watched in amusement and confusion as the young mech slid behind desk and mechs alike before dashing into his shared office. He came to a rolling stop with his feet in the air at Smokescreen's desk. The garnet and blue mech look over his peds smiling down at his mentee.

“You know it’s useless to try to hide right?” amusement clear in his voice.

“I am not hiding,” Prowl tries to dignify his position. “I simply excursing my stealth skills.” He rights himself and flicking his doors.

“Stealth skills, and pray tell me where you learned said skills?” Smokescreen squats next to the younger mech.

“…now?”

“is that a question?”

“…no.”

Smokescreen doesn’t hide the chuckle, “We-

“There you are!” a white arm with a red hand reaches through the door and yanks Prowl backward and to his feet. “Thought you could sneak by me did you. You aren’t the first to escape your check-up.”

“I am fine,” Prowl argues.

“Oh, then I suppose that dent on your rear is just there as decoration.” Prowl flinches when the spot was tapped. “And I read that you haven’t had a medical check since you graduated.”

“I-

“Nope not arguing mechling,” Prowl suddenly finds his pedes are not touching the floor. “As soon as we get this done the sooner you can go patrol.”

Prowl sighs and goes limp. He knows that he will not be winning this argument. He was dragged back to the medbay during shift change, so everyone saw his walk of shame. Smokescreen walked behind them smiling at his young mentee’s scowling face.

“I’ll be waiting with your new patrol partner at the front when you get done,” he waves at Prowl when the door closes.

Prowl grumbles as he left the medbay feeling sore and very unhappy. The new medic, Ratchet, wasn’t so easily brushed off like the previous one. Prowl would have to find other ways to deal with him. He heads straight for the front steps skipping the rec room and the energon press. Smokescreen properly already had a cube for him.

He was right as soon as he pushes through the door a cube was shoved under his nose. Prowl took it sipping the dark sludge that only he enjoyed. The two other mechs waiting for him to finish before speaking. Which was fine with Prowl, it gave him time to study the large black and silver mech next to his mentor.

“He released you?” Smokescreen asks.

Prowl nods, “with conditions,” he made a sour face.

Smokescreen grins, “and those are?”

“I have to report in before every shift and after every patrol. I must report if I feel anything out of place. And I must take certain additives with my fuel, and I have to have before my level drops below sixty percent.”

Smokescreen chuckles, “Anyway this is Barricade your new patrol partner.” The big mech grunted, “not much of a talker, but you two are scheduled on patrol in the Eastern quadrant. Speed traps and the like.”

Prowl was actually smiling, Barricade quirks an optic ridge at the older mech. Smokescreen snickers, “Most of the Enforcers here are secretly speed demons. The Eastern Quadrant is known for its speeders. You’ll learn that Prowl likes chasing more.”

“So does he get any sexual pleasure out it too?” Barricade snickers at the blush spreading over the younger mechs face who abruptly turns and folds into his alt-mode. If there had been any pebbles or rocks the two older mechs would have been peppered when Prowl peeled out.

“Oh, I think I’ll like you,” Smokescreen laughs. “you better hurry before he leaves you.”

Barricade gives the garnet mech small salute before going after his new partner. He manages to catch up just as the smaller mech made a turnoff. The area they arrived at was on the nicer side of a gutter. The more touristy areas were on the high end both in appearance and price. This place was just nice enough to consider living while looking every bit of poor.

“Let me guess, a lot of illegal street racing in this area?”

Prowl hums, “most mechs rather walk and enjoy the scenery. The street racing takes place at night it’s the tourist that speed here.”

Just as they settled two blurs raced by, Barricade did not get a chance to blinked before Prowl shot off. With a curse, he races after the three his heavier frame making him slower. Then the twin blurs slip Prowl careening around the corner after the red blur.

“You go after the yellow one!”

Which was easier said than done. He did not have a racer frame, but that did not mean that he couldn’t cheat to catch the speeder. He pulls up the map of the area and shot down an alleyway then transformed vaulted up a fire escape. He runs over the roof until he saw the yellow mech. He had slowed down enough that Barricade leaps off the roof and landed right on the mechs front bumper.

“Gotcha,” he smirked.

The yellow mech revs his engine and screeched his tries trying to back away. Barricade was not about to lose this mech.

“Oh no you don’t!” he leaps forward grabbing the mechs front bumper. “Try me mech. My claws will gouge you plating.”

Suddenly the mech transformed, “Do not touch my paint!”

The mech stood equal height to Barricade with the most notable helm fins. Yellow plating with black hands and sliver thighs the mech had the frame of a fighter.

“I trust you want to do the is the easy way.” He cracks his knuckles, “or we can do this the hard way.”

The yellow mech narrows his optics, “Like you would stand a chance.”

Barricade smirks, “want to bet?”

They stared at each other sizing each other up. “I do hope I won’t be arresting all three of you.” Prowl came up with a red mech in front of him. “How many times does this make Sideswipe?”

The red mech gives a cheeky smile, “depends on which offense you mean.”

Prowl sighs, “Barricade meet Praxis’s known troublemakers. The twins' Sideswipe,” he points to the red mech, “and his twin Sunstreaker.” He points to the yellow mech growling in front of Barricade.

“Most known?”

“Meaning that we have a cell with our name plague on it,” Sideswipe chirps.

“Your name, I’m the one called to bail you out.”

“You are close to having one as well Sunstreaker. While he is not as notorious as his brother, we get called to break fights that he is usually involved in.”

“Ah.”

Sunstreaker sighs, “well what is it this time?”

Prowl’s wings flick, “seeing as this doesn’t warrant jail time. I am issuing you a ticket for speeding.” He scowls at the red mech, “I expected to it to be paid on time.”

Sideswipe slumps, “yes sir.”

Prowl looks at Sunstreaker, the yellow mech huffs, “yeah I’ll make sure he pays it.”

Prowl uncuffs the red mech, “try not to cause any more mischief this orn.”

Sideswipe smirks, “no promises.”

All three mechs snort at his reply. Sunstreaker roughly grabs his brother and starts to walk off, until. “Hey, Prowl we heard a rumor about you getting kidnap.”

Barricade watches as Prowl tensed, “its classified.”

“Aww, but we heard that you became part of a seeker harem.”

“Leave it Sideswipe,” Prowl transforms and drives away.

Barricade huffs, turning away from the twins, “next time Prowl won’t be stopping our throwdown.”

“As if,” Sunstreaker scowls as the black mech drives after his partner.

When the two Enforcers stopped for their mid orn break. Barricade was surprised when Prowl had taken him to a hole in the wall restaurant on Praxis docks. Barricade stayed away from the docks due to the smell and the mechs that hung around there. But the restaurant was clean, and the fuel was unexpectedly good quality.

“So…” he says after the quiet became too much. “Do you like chasing speeders because its like interfacing or-

He smiles when Prowl chokes on his fuel and thwaps him on the back until Prowls' intake was cleared. “W-what!”

“Interfacing? Does chasing mechs and femmes get your motor revving?” he smirks.

Prowl gaps at him before scowling, he transforms and looks like he would drive off. However, before peeling out of the Prowl drove over some loose gravel and pelted Barricade with the debris. Watching his partner’s taillights laughing. Once he was done, he shifted down to his alt-mode and went after his mumbling partner.

_ ‘maybe this assignment won’t be a drag after all.’ _ He muses.

On one of the rare organic gardens in one of the highest platforms in Vos. A gray giant of a mech stood staring out into the flying city. He gazes was distant as his mind relived memories all of them centered around a small red and blue mech named Orion.

It has been sixty vorns since he had last seen his dearest friend. The small mech had disappeared one orn after being called to the Senate, not even Starscreams influence could find out what the reason was. They had not seen Orion since and feared the worst as when he disappeared a new Prime reappeared. Megatron at first thought this mech was Orion until the mech called Optimus started speaking.

None of the words coming out the mechs mouth belonged to his little friend. Starscream his other friend agreed. They had been trying to find who this imposter was and if he was the reason for Orion’s disappearance. But so far, they couldn’t find so much as a speeding ticket.

“Thinking about him won’t bring him back.”

Megatron turns and grunts as Starscream comes to stand by him. “I know. But I cannot simply forget him either.”

The flyer sighs, “And what would he think if he saw you standing here pining after him?”

“I do not pine,” Megatron argues.

“Your pining like a lovesick fool,” Starscream smirks at Megatron’s scowl. The big mech huffs and goes back to staring off in the distance. Starscream sighs again, “You need to move on, Orion is gone Megatron.”

The gray mech whirls around with a thunderous frown, “He is not gone. How can you give up on our friend!”

The seeker puffs up his armor in offense, “And staying fixated on his whereabouts is healthy? I have millions of lives that need my focus. I have a Prime who wants to mount my wings on his wall. Next to your helm, I might add.” He shakes his armor loose and lets it settle back into place though his wings remain hike up. “Dropping all your responsibilities on Soundwave is not a good sign of a leader. Maybe you should step down if you can’t focus on your citizens.”

The seeker leaped into the air when Megatron advance on him. But the mech did not attack he instead stomps off deeper into the garden. Starscream lands watching his friend go.

“Was the wise?” Thundercracker lands beside him.

Starscream shrugs, “it needed to be said. Even if it was harsh.” He quirks an optic ridge at his trine mate, “and what are you doing here?”

The larger seeker shrugs, “Your late to the council meeting. Skywarp is buying time.”

A gust of heated air blasts out of the red seeker's vents, “Let me guess; it is about that Praxian again.” He sighs, “why must they insist on this?”

Again, Thundercracker shrugs, “this could be seen as an international incident. They are being cautious.”

Starscream snorts, “more like finding leverage. Very well let us go deal with these sparklings.” He smirks before transforming, “I am sure by now Skywarp has driven the oldest members batty by now,” he chuckles.

They circled the garden, letting their guest see them leave before flying off to the council building. Megatron waves to the retreating flyers, he was no longer angry at his friend’s words he still believed that Orion was still alive.

A ping from Soundwave had him sighing, it was time for him to return to his suite. Soon they would be returning to Kaon. Though harsh Starscream was right, he had a city to run and mechanisms to watch over. A false, in his opinion, Prime to elude confound and to quarrel with as the next session at Iacon approaches.

“How I miss you my little Orion.”

)00000000000(

He had to keep running, through the aches and the pain he had to keep running. His legs hurt, his back bled, and his helm and processor kept clouding his vision. Error messages and corrupted memory kept popping up. He did not know who he was or where only that he was in a cell one second then running then next. He remembers the fear and the pain as a silver mech came every night. The image was on a revolving loop that nearly sent him into a crash.

Up ahead he could see bright lights and powered his legs to move faster ignoring the warnings popping up. He only stops when he nearly collided with a wall. He whines and looks behind him, he could not see if he had been followed but the fear was enough to motivate him. he stumbles along the wall until he finds a small crack. It was a tight squeeze for him, the edges took the more of his scratched paint off as he wiggled through.

He falls back into the walls as his sensor net is bombarded with the lights and sounds of a bustling city. He was moving before his mind could process everything. Stumbling into mechs and femmes like an overcharge mech. Many tried to stop him, and help given his damaged appearance. He falls covering his helm crying out as the pain becomes too much. Something wails in the distance, flashing lights, someone was talking to him, but it sounded so far away. It all became too much, his systems stressed beyond his breaking point he fell into stasis.

Prowl quickly catches the unknown mech as he fell. He tried to get mech to respond but his slack face and darken optics quickly let the Enforcer know that he would not get anything out of him. Ratchet soon appeared snatching the mech out of Prowl's hands. Prowl watched as the medic snapped orders before having the unknown mech loaded up and driving away.

Barricade joined him watching as the medic disappeared, “So I guess that this isn’t normal?”

“We should track his steps. I doubt he was simply overcharged.”

“Right,” Barricade looked back at the trail of energon that was slowly being disturbed by the crowd. “Fun.”

“Let’s get started before we lose the trail,” Prowl flashed his lights tracking the trail into the crowds.

Barricade sighs and follows elbowing any who tried to take exception. They traced the mechs trail back to the crack in the wall. Seeing how they could not get through the crack and with a chance of acid rain forecasted. They raced to the nearest entrance before the trail was erased by the rain. However, they could only follow the trail so far before giving it over to a specialized tracking team.

Heading back inside the city the first drops of acid began to fall. Prowl huffs irritable and annoyed vents. They would lose the trail. “Hopefully this mech will give us answers,” he mutters.

“Maybe.”

“It’s time for us to head back to the station. We must enter our reports before clocking out,” Prowl stated.

Barricade grimaces, “paperwork,” he deadpans, “joy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl fines himself in charge of a mech. there is some plotting in the dark.

Barricade stalked down the dark dank alleyways that littered the dark parts of Praxis. All of them lead down into the deepest parts of the city that had been built over through the vorns. He had to go deep if he didn’t want to be detected by the Enforcers communication grid. No one lived down except those hiding from the law or those who should be in the Dead End.

Just one look at him had them scurrying away. He smirked, at those who eyed him and fingered his sidearm when he was followed. Otherwise, he was left alone until he reached his destination. A dilapidated building with its roof caved in. Barricade didn’t care, it would suit his purpose tonight. He was late reporting in on his mission. It hadn’t been easy with Smokescreen getting in his way. He had been fooled by that easy smile. His new commander hadn’t been joking, mech is crazy protective of Prowl. His time alone with his new partner was limited and only when on patrols. Not enough time to figure what made the mech tick.

His temporary bosses wouldn’t be happy about how short his report will be. There were only a few things he could report was the mech was boring unless he was chasing someone. Or the one time he saw, from afar, how he interacted with a small chatterbox of a sparkling. Then the little tidbit of Prime holding the Planet Council in Praxus this vorn around. All the city leaders are to attend, it was a mandatory meeting held once every five vorns. The thing was, it was always held in Iacon, Primes seat of power. Barricade and a few others were suspicious of it. It was too coincidental, the timing and location, and the sudden appearance of a small mech similar in appearance to the Prime.

The mech somehow had been put in Prowls care. Barricade had a front-row seat to the ensuing argument as to why that wasn’t a good idea. But the Commander was adamant and made it an order. Prowl had glared but accepted the assignment. Smokescreen with amusement in his field agreed to help keep watch. It was unusual, the normal procedure was unknown mechs be handed off to the Special Victims Unit. Or Kidnapping Detectives collaborating with Medical. He was sure that the powers at be were making plans within plans for that. His new co-workers were tenser than a coiled spring. Prowl more so, Smokescreen had been muttering unkind things about someone. It was something worth mentioning.

He had scoped this building out before making his presence known. He had been in Praxus four orns earlier and had set up a communications system. He had pulled in a favor so that any calls wouldn’t be traced. There would be no picture just sound.

The screen stayed static gray but the voice coming through was clear, “Your late.”

“I would apologize if I felt sorry,” Barricade snorts. “But the target has a very stubborn wall to get around.”

“Walls can be broken.”

“True.”

“Is that Cade!”

Barricade sighs, what was the use of not knowing identities if someone blabs it.

“Warp.”

“What, he was taking so long I was thinking of calling.”

“Shut up you fool!”

“…but I’m your fool Star.”

“Silence!”

The Enforcer rolls his optics, “Well first thing as I’m sure you been made aware of is the Planet Council meeting in Praxus this vorn.”

The screen gave a seeker hiss, “Yesss. How delightful to know what I already knew. I can see why you are highly recommended.”

“Then you know of the miniature copy of the Prime arriving in Praxus and being put in the care of the mech you have me tailing?” He glared at the screen adding just enough bite to show he wasn’t impressed with his employer. “And your mech is a total bore. The only time I see a smile of any emotion is when he’s chasing speeders or in the company of his little mech.”

“Little mech?” Skywarp asks curiously.

“I was not aware he had a sparkling.”

Barricade opened the file he, borrowed, “Names Bluestreak. He was found by Prowl before being taking by Sparkling Services. He later was found again by Prowl when he tried his hand at pickpocketing. Turns out the home he was sent too was a total pit. Prowl’s been keeping an optic on him ever since. He had pulled adoption papers but have yet to file them.”

The screen hums, “keep an optic on that. Let us know when he decides to file them.”

“But why is he hesitating; he has the means.”

“Could be that he is alone. Sparkling Services like two partner families especially those who work jobs such as the Enforcers.”

“Oh, well if we just announ-

“No.”

“Star-

“I said no. If I must leave you here during the Planetary Meeting so you are not stalking this mech I will!”

Barricade cleared his throat, “I will report more once I get more info.”

The buzzing static cleared when Vos’s Leader spoke, “see that you do.” Barricade heard more in the small sentence then he thought he would.

Prowl strolled in the station a bag of his favorite treats and his special morning brew. He drops off one teal iced wheelnut on Smokescreens desk before sitting at his own. He had time before his mentor arrived. Time he could enjoy snacking on his own glazed covered in sprinkles wheelnuts. Checking his messages, he saw a message from Ratchet with orders to come to see him as soon as they clocked in. The patrol route that he and Barricade were assigned too and a mandatory meeting for all Enforcers later in the orn. He was sure that had to do with the rumors of the Planetary Meeting being moved to Praxus this vorn. There will be a lot of collaborating between precincts to run security. They would be the first line of defense before the Leader's own bodyguards acted. Prowl would be both helping to run tactical and patrolling. He very much doubts anyone would be going home until the Meeting is over.

“Haaaa morning my favorite pupil,” Smokescreen shuffles in and crashes on his desk. He perks up when catching the scent of the treat on his desk. “Aw how fortunate is me,” he cries, “my darling student has gifted me with sugary sustenance’s.” He moans in delight after swallowing the whole thing.

Prowl rolls his optics at the display. He at least savors his treat before swallowing. “Ratchet wishes to see us as soon as we are able.”

“Then let us not keep the good doctor waiting, unless you rather wait for Cade?”

Prowl tilted his helm thinking, “no, by now he knows we are here. I rather not be dragged through the station during shift change again.” He scoots his chair back downing the last of his rocket fuel.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Smokescreen smirks at the younger mech. “I made a boring orn interesting.” He ignores the scowl Prowl sent him.

“…Have you look at those plans for zones WA and ZE?” He asks instead, “I cannot understand what the mech from Beta Station is thinking.”

“Ah, the route for Kaon’s leader and the Lord Prime; no, I have not.” He glances over the datapad Prowl hands him. “hmm not the worst I seen. But I agree, with the tension between the two its best that we keep them separate.” He hands it back, “keeping to smaller groups will be making them less of a target compared to a larger one.”

“And in case an assassin does strike the chances of hitting more than one target are less.”

“Unless they also hit in smaller groups and at the same time.”

“That is why we-

“Finally!” a red hand seizes Prowl’s shoulder, “You two took your sweet time,” and pulls him in the med bay.

Smokescreen laughs at the look Prowl gives him before the doors shut. When he enters, he sees both were moving towards the now conscious mech that Prowl and Barricade found. The mech had a rounded blue helm, small red and white frame with blue peds. Smokescreen stood in the background, he could see the mech was confused and did not wish to overwhelm him. That, and he didn’t want Ratchet to come after him should he add to any distress.

“Young mech, this is Enforcer Prowl,” he heard Ratchet say. “He is the one who found you.”

“Ah…thank you.” The unknown mech bowed his helm towards Prowl.

Prowl stepped forward and to the side giving Smokescreen a better view of their stranger. “Do you know who you are?” he watched as Prowl started questioning the mech. While it was standard procedure his mentee could be a bit…

“Failure to give provide a proper designation will result in charges and jail time.”

Rough and blunt. Smokescreen knew what others said behind the mech back, but he knew that Prowl meant well. Just sometimes he needed a good whack to the helm.

_ CLANG! _

Like that.

“What was that for Medic,” Prowl asks dumbfounded. He rubs the new dent to his helm.

“You…” Ratchet sighs. “If you had just waited, I would have told you that this mech’s files are corrupted. It’ll take time before they sort themselves out.”

“So, he had temporary amnesia?” Smokescreen asks from his spot.

“Yes, and it looks like someone has had their needles in him.” he turns to an even more confused mech, “you lucky that your processors didn’t get scrambled.”

“o-o-okay.”

Prowl huffs, “for the time being you have been placed in my custody until we find out who you are and why you were injured.” He moves out of Ratchets' way as the medic hands a cube to the unknown mech. You will be staying with Medic Ratchet until my shift is over then we will return to my hab. We will see about getting a temporary designation for you and a repaint.”

The mech looks down at his scuffed frame, “oh.”

Prowl takes pity, “we will find out what happened and hopefully someone will send out a missing mechanism report.”

The mech gave a silent nod and sips the medical-grade cube. Ratchet shoos both Enforcers out, “I’ll have the paperwork ready when you come to collect him. I want to see him every orn. I need to monitor his processor's repair.”

“In the meantime, we can find something to occupy himself with. There is always work around here that needs to be done,” Smokescreen adds. “and it will keep him from getting underped.”

“Very well,” Prowl sighs, “I will leave his care in your capable hands Ratchet. I must return to duty. With the Planetary Council happen in a few orns some things must be done.” He walks off to meet up with Barricade for their patrol.

Ratchet scowls at his back, “Make sure that you two fuel and recharge.” Smokescreen gives him a fake confused frown, “Don’t give me that mechling. I have been around long enough to know that half of ya’ll won’t be getting the required amount of recharge.” He towers over the smaller Praxian, “I’m watching all of you.” Smokescreen watches the door slowly closed in a very menacing way.

“I didn’t think doors could be so frightening,” he mutters as he returns to his own duties. His wings droop at the mountain of work that had piled on his desk. “Somehow I will find out who is doing that,” he glowers at his co-workers who were doing a good job of ignoring him.

Out on patrol, Prowl was scowling down his current troublemakers. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker again had been caught speeding. They had been running from another fight with a large mech chasing them. Barricade was taking care of the tank while he dealt with the twins.

“What happened this time?” he sighs.

Sunstreaker scowls and says nothing. Sideswipe wouldn’t look at him but Prowl could tell that he was angry as well. Prowl was patient, he had learned when dealing with the twins that patience was the key. Eventually one of them will snarl, scowl, or curse before they would talk. This time was no different.

“He started it,” Sideswipe answers.

“I finished it,” Sunstreaker adds.

Prowl looks over at the tank, indeed the mech was covered in Sunstreakers handiwork. “What did he do to gain your wrath?”

Again, they sat in silence before one them speaks. “He kept bothering Sides. Touching when he didn’t want anything to do with him. I argued the point.”

Prowl narrowed his optics, “I see.” He signals Barricade, “wait here.” 

The tank towered over him and out massed him. Prowl fluffed out his armor and spread out his wings and growls his engine. The tank shrank under his harden golden optics.

“He says that those two tried to offer themselves then take his credits without services rendered.” Barricade’s look says how much he didn’t believe it. “When he tried to stop them the yellow one got violent.”

“I see, and the reason why he hadn’t called the Enforcers or…” he looks at the tank who was getting nervous, “which area were you three in?”

“…EastWind Tavern.” The tank mutters darkly.

“Ah, then I can contact Madam Tensile. All pleasurebots, both register and unregister go through her. She would be able to verify your story. Not much get pass her audios.” He raised his hand to comm the femme.

“now wait wait wait,” the tank mech stepped to stop Prowl. He only stops when Barricade steps in-between them. “I-I may have been mistaken.”

“Mistaken?”

“Yeah, I may have gotten the wrong mechs. I am-was overcharged.” He starts to back away, “I just want to go sleep it off, officers.”

Prowl tilts his helm like he is thinking, “I see very well. You are not pressing charges against those two and they won’t you. A good orn to you, sir.” He turns giving the mech a stern side glance, “I hope that we don’t have any more…misunderstandings.”

“o-of course Officer,” The tank quickly transforms and runs away.

“Woo hoo Prowlie,” a red and black arm slings itself around his shoulders. “You sent thank tank scrambling” a smiling face leans over the same shoulder.

“Sideswipe don’t lean on me,” Prowl puts his hand over the red mechs face and shoves.

“Ack!”

Prowl turns to the twins, “Now you two will head home for the orn and not cause any more trouble for the next few orns.”

Sunstreaker huffs Sideswipe however, “No worries Prowl. We’ll actually be busy setting up our stall. Sunny made some new pieces and I got a hold of some…interesting things.”

Prowl narrowed his optics, “legal I hope.”

“Yep, got all of the paperwork!”

Prowl nods, “very well good orn you two.”

After that, the rest of the shift was boring right up to the mandatory meeting. Which left him annoyed, the plans he had submitted were overruled and plans that grouped not only the Prime and Megatron but the Royal Trine together. Everyone on Cybertron knew that they hated each other grouping them together was asking for trouble.

Smokescreen had pulled him aside before he could go pick up the still unknown mech. “First off, I know that you are angry-

“they are being idiots. Just because I’m younger then-

“But that young mech won’t know that you’re not mad at him. You need to go vent before going to see him.” Smokescreen pushes Prowl towards the Enforcer Track entrance, “Go chase something. I’ll check up on the paperwork for your ward.” He leaves Prowl to stew alone.

He marches out to the track and immediately leaps into his alt mode and revs his engine. He goes full throttle not even slowing down for the curves or hills. He might pay for it later when Ratchet sees the state of his suspension. By the time, his frame forces him to slow he was feeling a little bit better. Ratchet growled at him when he went to pick up the mysterious mech. He had to sit through an exam and repairs before being released.

Smokescreen met them at the med bay entrance datapad in hand and a smile. “Here, this is our new friend's new ID. Congratulations, your new name is Hot Rod,” he cheers.

Both Prowl and the mech stared at him, “Hot…Rod?”

“Really Smokescreen,” Prowl rubs the bridge of his nose.

“What; I think it’s a great name,” He sniffs. “It’s a great name for a racer.”

Prowl points to the scruffy newly name Hot Rod, “How is anyone going to believe that he is a racer?” He gives the mech an apologetic look, “no offense.”

The mech shakes his helm, “no problem.”

“Well, duh. He’s not a racer. But get a new color scheme with his small size and a new alt and boom. Pretend racer.” He waves his hands like a magician, “plus it's not like anyone is going to get a close look at him.”

Prowl sighs, “Very well. I will contact Sunstreaker, he owes me a favor.” He quickly calls up the scowling mech. He wasn’t thrilled to be asked to work on another project but to be rid of a favor was a selling point. “He can fit you in now. Come their hab is on the way to mine.”

“But-I don’t have an alt mode.”

“yes, you do!” Smokescreen chirps, “Ratchet downloaded one for you. Go on try it out see how it fits.”

Prowl waiting watching as the mech hesitating at first before falling into a sleek yet not racer alt. While at first glance it would pass as a racer alt any closer inspection would reveal it wasn’t. He folded down into his own alt and started to pull out of the transforming lane. He waited until Hot Rod was right behind him before pulling into traffic.

Sunstreaker met them at the door to his twins’ shop. His studio was in the back, he took one look at Hot Rod before yanking him in. “You let him out like this!”

“How else was he supposed to get to you?” Prowl rolled his optics. “His temporary name is Hot Rod.”

The yellow mech snorts, “not with these colors he isn’t. Hot Rod, who the frell picked that; sounds more for a racer then…whatever you are.”

Hot Rod gave him a deadpan look, “thanks a lot.”

“Don’t worry; he’s always like that,” Sideswipe leans over the front counter.

“I thank you for seeing us so quickly Sunstreaker. I trust your skills and your-both of your discretion.”

Sideswipe waves him off, “We get to pay off a favor. After that, well, you pay with credits,” he smiles.

Prowl nods, “Of course.”

He stays at the door watching as Sunstreaker made Hot Rod twist and turn before he was satisfied. He pulls out cans of different colors and paintbrushes. “Take a seat Prowl, this will take a while.”

Prowl frowns, “How long?”

“You can’t rush art and I won’t be rushed.”

Prowl opens his mouth only for Sideswipe to take his shoulder leading him back to their living quarters. “Nah, don’t argue with him. While you wait how about trying some of my newest creations. I swear you’ll see Primus himself with one bite.”

Prowl stares at him, “are they that bad then; why would you want to eat them?”

From the studio, he heard Sunstreaker laugh covering Sideswipes gasp. “What; No they are heavenly. Why would you-

“People normally don’t say they’ll see their maker when eating fuel Sideswipe.”

“…whatever.”

In Iacon, a silver frame slides off a larger red and white one. The silver mech laughs when a large blue hand grips his helm. “Heh, possessive, aren’t we?”

The large engine under him rumbles, “More then you think.” The larger mech sits up pulling the smaller mech into his lap. He grips the narrow chin tilting it back until it was painful. “Continue to please me and you won’t face punishment like your co-workers.”

The sliver mech laughs, “And what would please my Lord more than a hot piece of aft between his thighs?”

“hmmm,” a blue helm bites a silver shoulder, “Starscream and his trine helms on a silver platter for starters.”

“An appetizer.”

“Then Megatron’s cold dead frame laid at my pedes.”

“A side dish, what would be the main course?”

“That little mech back under my thumb. In chains, I want him to watch as his two dearest friends gray before I throw him back in the dungeons.”

“Ah, then I guess I’ll be dessert?”

“hmmm, maybe with a little Praxian side dish. Perhaps we can show Starscream what face his dear fourth looks like in pleasure before pain and fear.” The large mech smirks, “If that mech is as good as you have claimed.”

“Oh, he is,” the silver mech purrs. “You will enjoy him.” he nips strong neck cables, “Here is a thought, keep him chained to your berth long after you kill Starscream. Let the mech know what will become of his fourth. Who knows, Prowl might give you an heir. His spark runs hot.”

The large mech frowns, “you tasted his spark?”

“Nah, played with it when he was in recharge but never touched mine to his.” The silver mech climbs off the larger one. “Anyway, you’ll see him when we arrive in Praxus.”

The larger mech grumbles, “How I detest these meetings. I wish I can throw all of them into the smelter and be done with it.”

“That would be the quickest way. But that would prompt rebellions. Its why you must get everyone to fall in love with you. You have half the planet in the palm of your hand now. Speak more of those pretty words and the rest will let you herd them to the slaughterhouse.”

The Lord Prime rose from the berth and walked to the secret door, “You are sure that this Prowl is the Royal Trines fourth?”

“Oh, mech yea. Stole the report from Vos and it matches.” He laughs sounded sinister in the dark room, “Old Screamer is keeping him at arm’s length. The mech doesn’t want a repeat of what I did last time, the fool.”

“Yes, to see such agony on his face was delightful,” then quick as lightning, he shoves the smaller mech against the wall hand to his throat, “Don’t fail me again Meister. My patients run thin.”

Meister only smiles, “Yeah and you’ll find a little forget me not before you do anything.” he taps his blade against the Primes abdomen. “Why don’t you go play with old Ironhide. I bet he’s a little stiff from…” he smirks, “hanging around all orn.”

The Prime smirks back, “I was thinking of doing just that.” He lets Meister go and leaves but his voice echoes, “go work your charm on that Enforcer. I would like to meet him in Praxus.”

Meister laughs again, “I’ll have him running hot before you get done charming the populace.”

The Prime slowly made his way down to his private dungeon. He only used it for prisoners he takes a personal interest in. Out of all the mechs in the Primesguard Ironhide was the only one not groveling at his peds. At first, it annoyed him until he found that he could use it. Soon he had the mech acting like they were good friends. Even going so far as having him believe that he uses to be the mech Orion dear friend of both Megatron and Starscream. Sadly, they betrayed him the moment he became Prime. The story had the red old mech doing everything in his power to protect him.

Until…Ironhide found himself in the private dungeon with the real Orion and set him free. The red mech confronted Prime while shielding the smaller mech. Surprisingly, the old mech managed to take on five battalions of guards while guarding the smaller mech. When he saw that he was losing he forced the mech to run and to keep running. None of the Guard could give chase until Meister had dropped down on Ironhide knocking him offline.

The Prime didn’t know how the mech vanished in a short amount of time. It was like Cybertron itself shielding the mech from his spies. But one orn he would find him and teach him a lesson. Because of the old guard’s interference, his plans were put on hold. He couldn’t go after Megatron and his lackeys without making sure that the real Orion was back behind bars. They had been the only ones not to see his ruse and he had used that to create a fissure between the city-states.

He had fingers in nearly everything. Sooner or later his plans would come to fruition and Cybertron will be his for the taking. “Ah Ironhide my old friend,” he greets the glaring mech. Taking up a sharp thin blade he walks around the red mech, “Shall we continue our discussion from last time?”

“Go to hell pit spawn!”

“Oh Ironhide,” blue optics turn obsidian black, “We’re already in Hell.”


End file.
